


Having trouble sleeping? 睡不着？

by blakjc



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他翻来覆去了一会儿，然后Illya实在烦得不行，无法忽略他了。“现在又怎么了，牛仔？”他低吼道。<br/>“这样我睡不着。”Solo简单陈述，不过Illya肯定这人正噘着嘴呢，但他实在不想理。沉默良久，Solo那边又传来几次翻身的声音，Illya决定上钩了。<br/>“怎么了？”Illya的声音有点恼火，并不是真的关心。<br/>鉴于他花花公子的名声，Solo以前必须跟人同床才能睡着，那现在又出什么问题了？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having trouble sleeping? 睡不着？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Having trouble sleeping?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718861) by [vaenarys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaenarys/pseuds/vaenarys). 



一般来说，Illya并不会因为自己比大部分人高这个事实而烦恼。实际上，他觉得挺高兴的因为这让他比面对的敌人更有优势，在这一行挺重要。附加技能，当你可以俯视一个人的时候，威胁他会更容易，真的。

但有时候，也有他希望自己至少能矮一点的情况。

比如今晚。

Illya因为床的这个借口翻来覆去折腾，刚才这一个来小时都在试着找一个舒服的姿势。他很努力地不弄出太大动静，因为Gaby就睡在他旁边。

可是没用。每次他觉得自己找到个舒服的入睡姿势时，他的身体就会用绷紧的方式告诉他他错了。那样完全睡不着。

又一次试图躺舒服的尝试无果，他愤恨地呜呜了两声，蜷成一个球。把毯子拉过来盖住自己已经冰凉的双脚，不过这只是令他更加恼火，因为那个毯子对他来说 **也** 太小了，根本盖不着他想要的地方。

被单悉悉索索的声音可能有点大因为Gaby在睡梦里嘟囔了几句。Illya一下子僵住，然后扭头去看她。

把她吵醒了？

房间里只有月亮清冷的光亮照亮，还有一点外面街灯的昏黄灯光。不过还是足够让他看清她的面庞。

她看上去很放松，甚至有点孩子气。Illya禁不住微笑起来。

对她的保护欲一如往常地胀满他的心。他又一次发现自己在琢磨为什么她能激发自己内心的所有这些情感。他用一只胳膊肘撑起身体来好好看看这个沉睡的女孩。没有微皱的眉头影响她的美貌。没有对任务的忧心写在脸上。甚至都没有那种噘嘴生气的表情，一般是Solo说了惹火她的话，她就会那样。

基本上那就没停过。

Illya皱起眉。

Solo也算是激起他各种情感的人。不过都不是美好的感觉。无论是什么让那人能轻易地惹怒自己，Illya都希望它们消失。

他感觉到怒火在身体里蔓延，慢慢呼气想让自己平静下来。他觉得去想那个愚蠢的美国人也未必能有助于入睡。尤其是Illya知道那家伙的房间里有一张舒服的king size大床。他根本不 **需要** 那么大的床，因为他没有Illya这么高。所以，那个蠢蛋绝对没有睡不着的问题。

他俩应该换床，Illya若有所思地想着。

他猛地坐起身。

……

也许是突然的脑子抽风或是觉得自己本来早可以睡着的，他说不清。他知道的就是一分钟之后他站在Solo的房门前。敲门声回荡在空旷的走廊里。令他自己惊讶的是，一瞬间他开始担心Solo也许已经睡着了。不多随即他摇摇脑袋，决定不管那么多了。

Solo开门的时候，嘴上挂着随意的微笑。他一条胳膊搭在门框上。在那些丝毫没有接受过分析肢体语言训练的人眼里，这表明他很放松。可对Illya——不是那么回事。对于Illya来讲，Solo的站姿已经把他暴露了，很可能因为他和这个苏联人一样疲惫。Illya几乎可以肯定Solo等待着某种攻击。就算眼前人身体的其他部分都被饭店的深色浴袍包裹着，他也能看见他面部和脖子的肌肉在绷紧。

总之，看见苏联人站在门前他貌似十分惊讶。目睹此景，Illya感到一阵莫名难言的满足感。

“嗯，这真是个惊喜。”Solo把门多打开一点。Illya注意到从屋里射出光亮，可能是床头桌上的台灯。Illya没说话，Solo朝他挑起一边眉毛。他仅仅在装出对此次打扰不太生气的样子，或者他根本懒得去装。

“让我在你床上睡。我的太小了。”Illya不动声色地陈述道，Napoleon目瞪口呆地盯着他。

两人都沉默了一会儿。Solo眨么了几下眼睛，Illya则是一动不动。

“我可能听错误会了。”Solo最后说道。“再说一遍？”

Illya呼了一口气。他太累了，也没有心情做一通长篇大论的解释。“让我在你床上睡。我的太小了。”

“好吧，也就是说我的耳朵功能还健全。不过，我现在得关心一下你的脑子了。”Solo难以置信地摇头。

“晚安。”Solo边说边打了个呵气，就要关门。Illya做的只是一只手扶在门上往后推，Solo踉跄着退后几步。

“我是认真的。”Illya边说边推开那人进了屋。Solo没怎么反抗就让他进来这个事实令他有些恼火，不过他眼睛一落到床上就立刻把怒气打消了。此时此地他才意识到自己有多疲惫。

“上帝啊，危机。”Solo嘟囔了一句，之后拖拖拉拉地朝床走去。Illya以为他会收拾几样东西离开。很明显他是同意换床了，对吧？

然后，他看见那人脱了睡袍，钻进被窝的时候，吓了一跳。

“你在干嘛？”Illya怒了。

“看起来像是干嘛？”Solo嘟囔着答道。“我在试着睡觉。”他把毯子拉过头顶。“关上灯，好吗？”

“我是要跟你换床，牛仔。我们不能把Gaby自己留在那。”

“不可能。她是大人了，可以照顾自己。”

“我不会跟你同床的。”

“那就走。”Solo言语不清，因为快睡着了声音低沉，一边从毯子下面伸出一只手，像轰鸡一样挥了挥。

Illya快要被冲出房间砸东西冲动和能睡个好觉的需求两者间的矛盾感劈开了。

他又看了床一眼。真的很大。他甚至都没注意到上面还躺着一个人。而且，看起来比跟Gaby一起睡的那张舒服多了。

最后，睡眠的需求占了上风，他迈了几步走到床边。Solo正躺在床的正中间，Illya恼火地一撇嘴。

“挪过去点儿。”Illya说着一边去够床头桌上的台灯。

这立刻让Solo从毯子底下探出头来，一脸怀疑。“你真要留下？”让Illya惊讶的是，他真挪过去了。

Illya耸耸肩，关上灯，然后钻进已经被Solo身体温暖的毯子下面。他绝不会向任何人承认这对他疲惫的肢体来说彷如天堂。

黑暗中，他俩背靠着背，Illya能听见那人平稳地呼吸声。这本来可以哄着他入睡的，可是接下来Solo开始乱动。就跟先前Illya在另一间屋子里那张小床上一样。

他翻来覆去了一会儿，然后Illya实在烦得不行，无法忽略他了。“现在又怎么了，牛仔？”他低吼道。

“这样我睡不着。”Solo简单陈述，不过Illya肯定这人正噘着嘴呢，但他实在不想理。沉默良久，Solo那边又传来几次翻身的声音，Illya决定上钩了。

“怎么了？”Illya的声音有点恼火，并不是真的关心。

鉴于他花花公子的名声，Solo以前必须跟人同床才能睡着，那现在又出什么问题了？

他感到那人又翻了个身，接着身后的床垫陷下去一块。他感觉到有热度在后背上，不应该有的那么近。有一条胳膊偷偷摸摸搂上了他的腰时，他吓得一蹦。他应该发火，因为有人侵犯了他的私人空间。可是Solo的胳膊肘蹭过他的胯，这感觉真……哈……怪，绝对是怪。

“你在干嘛？”他声音低沉，希望能把那人吓退。

“我跟你说了我睡不着。”

“这有什么关系吗？”

“很简单。”Solo说道，而Illya在非常努力地试图忽略脖子上若有似无的呼吸以及腰上胳膊的重量。他咬紧下唇，可是也阻止不了脖子上汗毛倒竖。

“只要有人和我睡在同一张床上，我就得去摸TA。”Solo解释着，胳膊又动了一下，蹭在Illya的胯骨上。

Illya绷紧身体，他能感觉到Solo也是。

“我要打断你的胳膊。”

“那可是个糟糕的想法，因为我们还有任务要完成呢。”从Solo的声音里Illya可以听出他在笑。

“松手。”Illya挤出一句话，现在的语气已经要杀人了。

“不。”Solo答道，不过不如刚才那么自信了。“行了，危机。要是我们没完没了讨论这个就更没法睡了。我们就接受这个现状，睡觉好吗。”他声音里几乎带着恳求的语气，让Illya顿了一下。也许这个……搂搂抱抱……具有比Solo说出来的更深的意味，或者他就是困极了。

“你要是敢干别的，等任务结束，我就宰了你—— _非常缓慢非常痛苦_ 。”Illya再次威胁道，但同时亲不自禁地放松了下来。

“当然，当然了。”Solo声音疲惫。他又蹭蹭着靠近了些，Illya这次没吓到。反而，他想承认，当然只有他自己知道，有别人的热度贴着还挺舒服的。

他闭上眼；既然Solo已经不再翻来覆去的折腾，终于能睡觉了。

可他的思考却没有停止。这种状况对他来说太古怪，他可没办法像Solo那样能轻易接受。或者说，也许是对任务的期待使他无法入睡。对这一切的不确定令他无法入睡。

他没有意识到自己的一只手在他父亲手表先前戴着的地方摸索着。通常来说，他会摸表壳，这个动作能让他平静，安心。可是现在，Illya的指尖只能摸到他手腕上的皮肤。他知道表没了，他只能把悲伤和愤怒埋在心里。

Solo在他身边又动了一下，还没等Illya因此生气呢，他就觉得腰上的胳膊抬了起来。接着，一阵布料摩擦的响动，最后一团温暖的温度落到他的手腕上。陌生的手指裹着手表曾在的地方，它起到的作用令Illya惊讶不已。握在他脉搏上的重量让他觉得异乎寻常的平静，他长出了口气。

“对表的事我很抱歉。”他听见Solo在耳边低语，Illya觉得有点头晕，因为他意识到这人的声音终于有一次听起来是真心实意了。 _他是装的_ ，他告诫自己。 _肯定是_ 。可是，他自己的指尖在摩挲Solo的手。

“感觉好点了？”他听到，或者说是感觉到那人贴着他的脖子问。

“是。”他声音轻柔地答道，不论说起来有多奇怪，这话是真的。Illya觉得那人用拇指轻抚他的脉搏，那节奏带给他无法抑制的睡意。

“牛仔？”

他得到的回答就是一声含糊不清的哼响。“嗯？”

“睡个好觉。”在他的意识最后抽离前，说道。

“你也是，危机。”

 

 

FIN


End file.
